castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Dorin (Lords of Shadow)
Father Vincent Dorin is a character in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. He is the presiding abbot over the Wygol Village abbey. __TOC__ Background An accomplished scholar of the ancient texts and prophetic scrolls found in the abbey's vast library, he eventually shut himself off from the rest of the world, going half-blind and insane from his studies. When the vampires came upon Wygol, he found a holy relic with which he could keep the creatures at bay. In his insanity, he banished the monks away and sealed himself and as many holy texts he could gather in a room in the highest tower of the abbey. In order to defeat the Dark Lord of the Vampires, Gabriel and Zobek brave the traps the mad abbot installed to keep invaders out. Upon finally reaching the highest tower, they find him chanting feverishly in front of a statue holding the relic he so coveted. Upon discovering Gabriel and Zobek's arrival, Dorin makes clear he was anticipating their arrival, due to Satan informing him as much in his dreams. As Gabriel takes the relic, while also admonishing him of withholding the relic and dooming the village he sworn to protect by claiming he doesn't deserve to be labeled a man of God, Dorin curses both of them as servants of Satan. After Gabriel and Zobek leave for the village, Dorin starts to chant again, even more feverishly than before. But it is in vain, as he is subsequently attacked and killed by Vampire Warriors. Gallery Vincent LoS.png AbbotDorin.jpg|Abbot Dorin, cursing Gabriel and Zobek. Abbot Dorin Travel Book.png Trivia *He shares the same name as Vincent Dorin, the monk/priest from Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin who sells items, weapons and armors to Jonathan and Charlotte. This is a possible mythology callback, as certain other one-time characters of the original timeline have also been either mentioned or re-imagined in the Lords of Shadow games. **As the (former) protector of Wygol Village, he also shares common points with Nikolai from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. *Like his original timeline counterpart, he is at some point attacked by a vampire (in the Abbot's case multiple vampires). In Portrait of Ruin, Vincent is bitten by a vampire and vampirized (although not completely). The abbot's counterpart, however, is more fortunate as his condition can be reversed via the Sanctuary spell (in Lords of Shadow, the abbot becomes the unfortunate meal of a horde of Vampire Warriors). *The Abbot carries a necklace bearing the Cross of Saint James, one of the most important knight orders from Spain. **Furthermore, MercurySteam, the development team for Castlevania: Lords of Shadow is also from Spain. *It is implied that his madness may have been a result of Satan influencing his actions, as when encountering Gabriel and Zobek, he mentions that the Devil informed him of their arrival in his dreams.Vincent Dorin: No, no! Get away from me! I know who you are! The Devil has sent you! You are demons who serve him! He told me you'd come. He does it to torment me... *Adrian Schiller, Dorin's English voice actor in the game, would later portray the asylum warden Monsieur D'Arque in the 2017 live action remake for Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Coincidentally, D'Arque's voice actor in the 1991 animated film, Tony Jay, later got the role of Judge Claude Frollo in the 1995 animated Disney film The Hunchback of Notre Dame due to his performance as D'Arque, with Frollo having a similar depiction to Dorin in his being a fanatical religious hypocrite and madman who nearly doomed the people he was charged with guiding for his selfishness (Frollo via his lust for Esmerelda, and Dorin by keeping the Holy Water Flasks for himself and sealing the relic and himself inside the monastery). References Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Priests and Priestesses Category:Villagers Category:Lords of Shadow Characters